


A Happy Beginning [Art]

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coronation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie





	A Happy Beginning [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



I love Regina's coronation??? It makes me cry every time??? I just needed to draw our favorite family for my first Protostar and the fic that AJ created for it is just too cute!


End file.
